Mach die Augen zu
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Kai ist in einem Alptraum gefangen und fühlt sich von allen verlassen...doch ist er das wirklich?


MD: Hi das ist die erste Fanfiction, die ich veröffentliche - also  
entschuldigt Fehler, die ich vielleicht gemacht habe. Kai: Die bestimmt nicht wenig sind! -.-" MD: Was machst du denn hier?  
Kai: Ich wollte nur sehen was du schon wieder fabriziert hast und womit  
du die armen Menschen da draußen quälen willst.  
MD: Ich muss keine Fanfic von dir und Ty schreiben, ich kann auch Ray,  
Kane oder Zeo nehmen, kein Problem.  
Kai: *schluck* Das wagst du nicht!  
MD: Schau her!  
Kai: *grummel* O.k., o.k.. Fang endlich an.  
MD: Disclaimer...  
Kai: *motzt vor sich hin*  
O.k. MD gehört Beyblade leider nicht sonst würden ich und Ty nicht  
mehr wirklich zu bladen kommen. *dreckig grins*.  
Hilary hätte nicht immer so ein "aufdringliches" Wesen und Tys Großvater  
würde mehr vorkommen. Was willst du denn mit dem Greis?  
MD: Hey! Er ist cool!  
Kai: ?.? Egal weiter. In dieser Geschichte kommt Yaoi/Shonen ai vor also  
BoyxBoy wem das nicht gefällt der laufe so schnell er kann und gibt mir  
noch die Adresse ich schick euch was Schönes. Hähähä *irre Lache Marke  
Seto Kaiba*.  
MD: Äh ja und der Songtext gehört leider auch net mir. Aber was sollte  
ich machen als ich ihn zum ersten mal gehört habe wusste ich dass er von  
Kai und Tyson handelt. Nun da bleibt nur noch eins zu sagen: On with the  
Fic!  
Kai: *hinten in einer Ecke sitz und wieder mal teuflische Pläne schmied*  
  
Mach die Augen zu  
  
Irgendwer hält mich fest  
  
und er will, dass ich unten bleibe  
  
Und er gibt mir den Rest lässt mich in den Alptraum treiben  
  
Schweißgebadet wälzte sich Kai auf seinem Bett, die Schatten um ihn herum schienen ihn erdrücken zu wollen. Irgendwer hielt ihn am Bein fest und zog ihn tiefer und immer tiefer in die Schwärze die ihn umgab. Kräftige Hände griffen stärker zu bis alles um ihn herum verschwamm zu einem unendlichen Nichts.  
  
"Wer ist das? Lass mich los! Lass mich los verdammt! Ich will da nicht hinunter!", schrie Kai die Schattengestalt mit den Eisengriff an. Verzweifelt schlug er um sich doch konnte er die Hände die ihn festhielten nicht abschütteln sie schienen nur noch unnachgiebiger zu werden je mehr er sich werte. Er wollte dieser Person eine verpassen doch als er zuschlug griff er nur ins Nichts, er konnte seinen Angreifer einfach nicht fassen.  
  
"Bitte lass mich gehen..." Seine verzweifelten Schläge ließen nach und die Bewegungen des Phönixes wurden immer langsamer als seine Kräfte nachließen. Ohne es zu wollen trieb er tiefer in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
  
Und ich krieg` keine Luft  
  
und versuch` mich zu befreien  
  
Doch ich hör`, wie er ruft Jetzt hilft dir auch kein Schreien!  
  
Die schwarzen Schatten schnürten ihm die Luft ab. Seine Lungen brannten höllisch und wie sehr er auch versuchte zu atmen es gelang ihm nicht. Noch einmal sammelte Kai seine verbliebenen Kräfte und zeriss die Fesseln aus Schatten die ihn hielten nur das sich neue um seine Gelenke wanden. Er wollte schreien, er wollte schlagen doch sein Mund öffnete sich nicht. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme deren Ursprung er nicht bestimmen konnte. Sie schien von überall zu kommen. Mal ganz nah dann wieder weit entfernt. "Schrei nur wenn du willst es wird dir nichts nützen." Er kannte diese Stimme! "So schwach! Du bist es nicht wert Dranzer zu besitzen du Versager. Du bist es nicht wert mein Enkel zu sein!" Kai riss die Augen auf. / Großvater! /  
  
Schlaf jetzt ein Ich werd dein Alptraum sein  
  
Müde schlossen sich blaugraue Augen. Alles begann wieder zu verschwimmen und der Boden unter seinen Füßen schien sich aufzulösen. Die Stimme seines Großvaters der Verwünschungen und Todesschwüre für ihn ausstieß begleiteten ihn erneut als er in das Nichts eintauchte.  
  
Mach die Augen zu , sag mir, was du siehst Ich will dein Alptraum sein, aus dem du nie entfliehst Meine Dunkelheit soll dein Leben sein Niemand findet dich , du bist ganz allein!  
  
Kaum hatten sich seine Augen geschlossen befand er sich in der Abtei in Russland. Er war wieder ein kleiner Junge der verängstigt die Gänge entlang rannte. Wimmernd rief er nach seiner Mutter und nach seinem Vater, die endlosen Steingänge die einem Labyrinth glichen unermüdlich entlang rennend. Weit hinter ihm hörte er die Stimmen der Wachen. Nicht mehr lang und sie würden ihn gefunden haben. Es gab kein entkommen aus diesem Verließ. Sie würden ihn packen und ihn in das schwarze Zimmer sperren. Dort würde er einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht ausharren müssen ohne Licht und Essen nur um dann wenn sie ihn wieder rausließen doppelt so hart trainieren zu müssen. "Großvater warum...warum hast du mich hierher gebracht? Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen?" Der kleine Kai hatte sich auf den Boden gekauert, in eine engen Ball, die Beine fest an den Körper gezogen, die Hände um sich geschlungen und den Kopf tief in ihnen vergraben. Nur sein einsames Schluchtseen war zu hören. "Ich will doch ein guter Junge sein. Ich werde der beste Beyblader der Welt, dann liebst du mich vielleicht." Kai spürte wie heiße, salzige Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. Alles war so dunkel. Kein Licht war zu sehen. In seinem Leben herrschte nur die Dunkelheit. Freude, Freunde, Familie oder Liebe waren etwas für Schwächlinge. Das hatte er schon früh gelernt. Es war die erste Lektion die ihm sein Großvater beibrachte. Und es gab nichts das schlimmer war als ein Schwächling zu sein. Das war die zweite gewesen und diese hatte er sehr hart lernen müssen. Liebe war schlecht nur noch Hass, Wut und Schmerz zählten. Kein Opfer war zu groß um zu gewinnen. Das war sein einziger Lebenszweck. Er war nur hier um für seinen Großvater zu gewinnen. Noch fester umarmte der Kleine sich selbst. Hier in den dunklen Katakomben würde ihn niemand finden. Sie waren sein Geheimversteck in dem er sich verstecken konnte wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunde. Hier konnte er um seine toten Eltern trauern auch wenn er dafür einen hohen Preis zahlen musste sobald Boris ihn finden würde. Aber das war es wert. Er durfte nicht vergessen. Doch wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Jeden Tag wurden die Gesichter seiner Eltern unscharfer und bald würden sie ganz verblasst sein. Er konnte sich schon kaum noch an das Lächeln seiner Mutter erinnern oder an ihre langen blauen haare. Was für eine Farbe hatten ihre Augen noch mal?  
  
Keine Chance, es wird eng schon sehr bald kann alles zu spät sein Wie ein eiskalter Schatten dringt er in mich ein  
  
Es gab keine Chance das er hier wieder heil rauskam. Mühsam stand der kleine Junge auf. Er war müde. Seine Augenlieder hingen auf Halbmast und verdecken so schon halb seine blaugrauen Augen. Der Gang schien enger zu werden und auf ihn zu, zukommen. Bald würde alles zu spät sein. Die kalten Schatten umzingelten ihn und Kai zitterte jetzt unkontrollierbar. Unaufhaltsam kamen sie näher umwaberten ihn und drangen in ihn ein. So brach er wieder in sich zusammen und kugelte sich ein. Er weinte nur noch lauter.  
  
Ich hoffe, jetzt kommst du zu mir und kannst mich retten plötzlich hör ich ganz nah deine Worte flüstern mir zu:  
  
Kai hatte Angst. So viel Angst wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Schatten zeigten ihm alles. All das was er hatte verdrängen wollen. Seine Großvater wie er auf ihn einprügelte wenn er einmal wieder nicht gut genug gewesen war. Ein Versager. Boris der ihm knallhartes Extratraining aufbrummte weil seine Ergebnisse nicht die gewünschten waren. Die anderen Kinder der Abtei die ihn mit abschätzigen, hasserfüllten Blicken begegneten weil er sie alle geschlagen hatte selbst die, die um einiges älter waren als er selbst. Alles kam zurück. Erbarmungslos.  
  
"Tyson!" Es war ein herzzerreisender Schrei. Chibi Kai konnte durch seine Tränen nichts mehr sehen und er war völlig durcheinander. Alles was er wusste war das er wollte das es aufhörte. Und so rief er nach dem einzigen Menschen bei dem er sich sicher fühlte. "Bitte Ty hol mich hier raus! Bitte lass mich hier nicht allein!", flehte Kai sich an seine letzte Hoffnung klammernd.  
  
Seinen Ty.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme von weitem die ihm zuflüsterte:  
  
Schlaf nicht ein Ich werde dich befreien  
  
"Kai wach auf! Komm schon Kai! Hörst du mich? Kai! Mach die Augen auf!"  
  
Mach die Augen auf, damit du mich siehst Es ist ein Alptraum nur, aus dem du mit mir fliehst Jag die Geister weg! Es ist gleich vorbei Wache einfach auf und dann bist du frei!  
  
"Ty! Tyson! Ich kann dich nicht sehen!" Chibi Kai war aufgesprungen und sah das am Ende des Ganges ein Licht leuchtete. Hoffnungsvoll rannte er darauf zu. Sein Ty war gekommen. Er holte ihn hier raus. Bald würde er wieder bei ihm sein und konnte diesem Alptraum entfliehen. Mit jeden Schritt wurde er größer. Seine Beine länger, die Arme muskulös, die Gesichtszüge männlich und doch blieben seine Augen von dem gleichen durchdringendem Blau?. Als er am Ende es Ganges angelangt war sprang ein fünfzehn Jahre alter Kai in das Licht das ihn zu seinem Geliebten bringen würde.  
  
"Kai mach die Augen auf, schau mich an! Ich bin hier! Kai wach bitte auf! Es ist nur ein Alptraum. Wach auf!" /Ja es ist nur ein Alptraum. Alles meine ganze Vergangenheit, alle schlimmen Erinnerrungen sind nur Alpträume wenn du bei mir bist! Du verleihst mir Flügel damit ich vor ihnen davon fliegen kann mit dir, so das die Schatten uns nicht kriegen./ Kai schlug die Augen auf doch sah er alles nur verschwommen. Warum konnte er nicht klar sehen? Voller Panik schlug er um sich bis er zwei zarte aber starke Hände an seinen Oberarmen spürte die ihn festhielten. "Kai es war nur ein Alptraum beruhige dich ich bin ja jetzt da. Sssch.", flüsterte Tyson und nahm ihn in den Arm um ihn fest an sich zu drücken. "Sie können dir nichts tun. Ich beschütze dich das habe ich dir doch versprochen. Sie werden dir nie wieder etwas tun können! Hier bist du sicher." Zart hauchte Tyson Küsse auf den blaugrauen Haarschopf. Wie ein ertrinkender schlang Kai seine Arme um seinen Geliebte. Er wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen. In seinen Armen war er sicher. "Tyson.", ein raues Flüstern. "Ja?" "Lass mich niemals alleine. Niemals hörst du? Ich glaube ich werde sonst wahnsinnig." Tyson kicherte. "Nun das können wir der Welt nicht antun. Ein muffliger Armleuchter mit Deathglare reich vollkommen." Er rieb ihre Nasen in einem Eskimokuss zusammen. "Keine Angst ich lass dich nicht allein. Nie." Erschöpft schloss Kai die Augen. /Du bist das einzige das mich vor dem Wahnsinn bewart Ty. Und du weißt es nicht mal oder kannst es geschweige denn verstehen. DU bist meine Welt Ty./ Tyson erhob sich und wollte sich leise auf Zehenspitzen zurück zu seinem Futon schleichen. Zum Glück hatte er Kai aufwecken können bevor einer der anderen daran aufgewacht war. Sonst hätte er Kai nicht trösten könne ohne ein paar Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Kai und er waren jetzt schon seit drei Monaten zusammen doch hatte keiner von ihnen sich getraut es ihren Teammitgliedern zu beichten. Wer wusste schon wie sie darauf reagieren würden wo sie doch der Meinung waren das die zwei nicht mal besonders gut befreundet waren. Ihre Liebe hatten sie sich vor der Abreise aus Russland endlich gestanden. Sie hatten beide gewusst das es ihre letzte Chance war sich ihre Gefühle zu gestehen da Kai in Russland bleiben musste. Trotz allem war sein Großvater sein Vormund und bis nicht alles über seine Verbrechen geklärt war musste Kai bei ihm bleiben. Gott sei Dank hatte Mr. Dickenson sich darum gekümmert das er keinen Finger an seine Enkel legen konnte. Doch in Moskau musste er trotzdem bleiben. Wie froh Tyson war als Kai endlich wieder in Japan bei ihm war kann man nicht in Worte fassen. Sein Großvater hatte ihm jeglichen Kontakt zu seinen Exteammitgliedern untersagt und so konnte Tyson nur über Mr. Dickenson erfahren wie es Kai ging, wenn er Glück hatte.  
  
Doch noch bevor Tyson eine Schritt in Richtung seines Futon tun konnte hielt Kai ihn am Handgelenk fest. Schüchtern sah er auf den Boden und ein zartes Rosa kroch über seine Wangen doch lockerte er seine Griff nicht. "Könntest...", er stockt. Das war nicht leicht für ihn. Sein Geliebter gab ihn jedoch durch ein geduldiges Nicken zu verstehen das er vorfahren solle. "Könntest du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben? Ich wecke dich auch auf bevor die anderen aufwachen." Fest blickte blaugrau in braun. "Klar.", wisperte Tyson und kroch zu Kai unter die Decke welche dieser aufhielt. Kaum hatte er sich hingelegt schlag Kai auch schon seine beiden Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest an seine Körper. Er wollte ihn ganz spüren. Tyson bettete seinen Kopf auf der Brust seines Geliebten und flüsterte schläfrig: "Schlaf gut Kai." Kurz darauf war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Kai betrachtete das schlafende Gesicht seines Liebsten bevor auch ihm die Augen zufielen.  
  
Er hoffte nur das er morgen vor den anderen aufwachen würde und wenn nicht... Na ja dann konnte man auch nichts machen.  
  
ENDE  
  
Kai: Sag mal soll das schwächliche Etwas etwa ich sein? *Deathglare* MD: Na ja Kai ich sag´s nicht gern aber du bist recht soft geworden in V- Force. Kai: Pass auf was du sagst! Ich bin ein Mann und ich heul nicht! Tyson: Kaaahhhaaaaiiiii!!!!!!! * kommt angerannt!* Kai: - Oh! Tyson: Kai! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt das du netter zu den Leuten sein sollst! Kai: Aber Ty... MD: Oho! Da steht aber jemand unter dem Pantoffel!;) Kai: *Deathglare de Luxe* Ich heul trotzdem net. *schmoll* Tyson: Kai! Du hast es schon wieder gemacht! *glare* Du weißt was das heißt!  
*wütend weg geht * Kai: AAAaaaahhhhhhhh! Nicht die Couch Ty! *rennt Tyson hinterher * MD: Öhm ja...  
Das war`s für heute bitte fleißig reviewen und mir sagen wie euch  
die Story gefallen hat. Mann sieht sich.  
  
* von Ferne kommt Kai angestapft.* Kai: Das. Ist. Nur. Deine. Schuld.! MD: Uho.  
  
Brad Best: Die folgenden Szenen können wegen ihrer Brutalität leider nicht gezeigt werden. AJ Topper: Hey Brad! Wusstest du das Kai so einen guten Hacken hat? 


End file.
